Major objectives of this proposal are to provide the bioscientist with: 1) Quality antibodies for radioimmunoassay (RIA) exploration of the polyamine (PA) topography of biological fluids; 2) an inexpensive device (RIA) for clinical screening and monitoring; 3) discriminating body fluid PA profiles for pathogenetic studies; 4) antibodies (ABs) for use in experimental biology and pathology. Employing ABs against spermine (SPM) in a PA RIA we measure picogram quantities of free PA directly in 10-20 microliters of serum. Spermidine (SPD) AB production has been achieved and the RIA has proven highly successful. Clinical testing, including application of new ABs to RIA, will continue on cancer, normal and disease control groups. Mixed AB single tube RIAs such as anti-SPM plus anti-SPD will be tested for screening efficacy, i.e., high risk groups. Comparison of results of patient sample aliquots using PA-RIAs, mass spectrometry and high pressure liquid chromatography will continue. Macromolecular carrier conjugate of organo-synthesized T-formation antigens of SPM, SPD, putrescine and other PA congeners including the acetylated PAs will be made and conjugate immunization schedules comparing the efficacy of macrophage harvesting with conventional immunization techniques extended. In addition to these maneuvers to enhance AB specificity, ongoing rapid silica gel column fractionation studies of PAs and affinity chromatography purification of ABs will continue to improve RIA posture in PA biochemistry. PA-RIA picogram sensitivity will allow capillary collection (heel-stick) for serial pediatric blood and spinal fluid examination. Specimen mailers for remote monitor-by-mail will be developed.